mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Rougarou
Rougarou (or Loup Garou) is a type of Lycanthrope in French legends which spread across the ocean to Lousiana. It is said to walk upright like a man but has the appearance of a wolf. The Rougarou and other Loup Garou's wander the swamps, fields and forests of Acadiana. While the Rougarou is dangerous and has been known to scare or attack people. The Rougarou goes around scaring bad kids who misbehave the werewolf will scare the children into good behavior. The also scares other people into following and not braking rules another example of this is the Rougarou making sure that catholics follow the rules of lent. Those who don't follow the lent will turn into a Loup Garou or the Rougarou this scare used by the creature is to make sure no makes the same mistakes and to avoid the fate others who brake the rules of lent. The curse of the Rougarou is caused by a witch and is placed on people who misbehave or break the catholic rules of lent. Those who are turned into the Rougarou by a witch for their bad actions they don't become a werewolf the same way as other werewolve. A person becomes a Loup Garou by being cursed anyone who is cured can turn other rule breakers or trouble makers into the Rougarou just by looking into their eyes because eyes are the window to the soul. The Rougarou was created through the tales of the French who traveled to North America and the stories of the Wendigo told by the Native Americans the combining of the different tales brought themyth of the creature to life. The transformation of Rougarou is the same as the Wendigo. if a human eats another human they become the Rougarou. However the hunger for human flesh is only brought upon a person who brake rules that is placed on people by a witch. The witches who place the curse do this to punish people who don't behave and don't listen they do this to teach a lesson the curse also teaches a lesson to people who resort to cannibalism. The behavior of the Rougarou is a cannibalistic, rule breaking, misbehaved cursed human and although the Rougarou does hunt people. This is a tactic used by the creature to scare others into not making the same mistakes so they don't become a blood thirsty monster like them. Once cursed the person who becames a Loup Garou their curse will last 101 days. Not only is the Rougarou a mix of France legends and the Native American Wendigo but it also has elements of Bigfoot combined into the tale which brought the stories to life. The Rougarou is also like a werewolf boogeyman scaring bad children into obeying their parents, it punishes and sets an example of anyone who gets into trouble. It shows people what their bad actions can bring on themselves. If the Rougarou isn't cured, killed or doesn't change their misbaving rule braking ways a person will permanently stay a Rougarou and will never turn back to a human. When someone becomes a Rougarou they will change back and forth from human to werewolf if nothing is done about this the person will eventually never become a human again. Although Rougarou is a story told in the swamps of Louisiana it's species known as the Loup Garou which dates back to the medieval times. The Loup Garou species was around before the creation of the Rougarou that happened around in the 1700s and 1800s tales of the creature last up into the 20th century. Myths, stories and legends about the Rougarou have been told before and during the civil war. The Rougarou has been haunting the swamps of Louisiana for many years. The cannibalistic nature comes from the tales ofthe Windigo. The height of the Rougarou comes from the tales Bigfoot. It's wolf/dog like appearance comes from tales of werewolves in France. While the creature scaring children comes from the tales of the Boogeyman. Although told in the swamps and bayous Louisiana the stories of the fearsome Rougarou. Have told in forest, woods, hills and some parts of other southern states in the United States of America. The legends of Rougarou are mentioned by many cajuns and by other southern. The creature is also mentioned by some Natives who live in the southern part of America. Although do to the few ties to Bigfoot the natives version of the Rougarou is more gentler because sasquatch isn't violent. The term Loogaroo possibly comes from the French loup-garou (meaning "werewolf") and is common in the culture of Mauritius. However, the stories of the Loogaroo are widespread through the Caribbean Islands and Louisiana in the United States. Category:Lycanthropes Category:North American mythology Category:Cajun mythology Category:Cryptids Category:French mythology Category:Mythical creatures